lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Coast Southron Warrior
|spawn = Southron Coasts |alignment needed = +150 |cost = 30 |NPC = Southron Warlord |drops = coal, bones, food and drink, sticks, Haradric Armour and weapons (rare) |armour points = 13 |added in = (Changed to Coast Southron Warrior in )}} The Southron Warriors are the soldiers that fight for the Southrons, defending the trading peoples of the Southron Coasts. With Influences from Umbar, rich soil, and a location near the sea, the Southron Coast Warriors are more advanced then their Gulfen Counterparts. They mainly guard the Coasts, rather than raid, though they will be ready to aid Sauron in his effort to defeat the Free People. Their hatred of Gondor comes from a long history of wars between the two nations. Spawning They will spawn naturally in the Southron Coasts, along with their mounted variant. as well as Coast Southron invasions defending their homeland from any troubles the North brings them. Prior to , these warriors would spawn in Harondor, Near Harad Fertile, and the Great Desert. Appearance The Southron warriors will usually be found wearing a full set of gold, red, and black armour. Sometimes they wear a black or red turban or have no head wear at all. They will also be found usually carrying a Haradric Spear, Scimitar or Dagger, or Maces or Polearms. As of , they can sometimes be found wearing Haradric Turbans. As of , Southron Warriors will spawn with Umbaric Equipment, and Haradric Equipment. Behaviour Upon seeing a player or NPC negatively aligned with the Southrons, they will attack them with the weapon they are wielding. Advantages and Disadvantages Drops They drop coal, bones, a variety of food and drink (mainly dates and Araq), sticks, and rarely Haradric armour and weapons. Speech Bank (Prior to ) Friendly *Welcome, traveller. What brings you to these lands? *Greetings, Person of the North. *Welcome to the dominion of Harad. *You must have travelled far indeed, Person. *What do you seek? Counsel, trade, or war? *It is not often that folk of the North-west find themselves wandering in our lands. *Are you a friend of the Haradrim, or do you come seeking strife? *Let us hope you are no friend of Gondor, Person. *It is rare indeed that we Men of Harad greet Men of the North. *How came you here, Person, and why? *No slave to the corruption of Gondor is welcome in our lands. Let us hope you do not serve Gondor, Person! *I have seen few Men of the North indeed during my days beneath the sun. *Shall you aid us to make war against Gondor? *I would welcome you, Person, but my heart grows uneasy around a traveller from the North. *I hope you are no friend of the Dúnedain, Person. Well, if you were, you would be mere sun-scorched bones by now... *Welcome, Person, to the lands you call Near Harad. *It is no small wonder that one from the North has crossed the Great Desert and lived. *You have journeyed far indeed. *Do you serve the Lord of Mordor, or the Gondorian scum? *Welcome to our warm lands, traveller from the North. *What tidings do you bring to us from the North? *You must be truly blessed to escape the wrath of the Great Desert! Welcome! *Welcome to our lands, traveller from afar. *I have not seen a Man from the North in many long years. Hostile *The desert heat must have addled your brain, Person. We do not suffer your kind here! *Curse you, filth-friend of Gondor! *Return to the foul lands whence you came! *No treachery of the Dúnedain may enter our lands! *May the fires of the desert claim you, Person! *You chose most unwisely in journeying here. *Flee, enemy of Haradwaith! *Your life and your lands shall soon be ours! *This is no place for a villain of the North. *Fool! What madness drove you into this desert? *These lands are not for you, my enemy! *Flee, scum of Gondor. *I will not allow you to terrorise our lands! *Your death shall be swift, scum! *What drove you into this madness? Your end shall be quick. *I will not allow the scum of Gondor to invade our lands! Begone! Category:NPC Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Hirable Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:Evil Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Coast Southron